Zoom is one of the important capabilities of a lens of an imaging device such as a camera or a video camera.
The so-called zoom mainly comprises optical zoom and digital zoom. Both optical zoom and digital zoom help to enlarge an object from far away during telephotographing. However, optical zoom can support addition of more pixels after imaging of an image subject, and therefore, not only a formed image of the image subject becomes larger, but also the formed image has higher definition. Digital zoom generally crops the size of an originally collected image, and makes the collected image larger on a display screen, but details of an image formed after zooming does not become clearer.